


Das Geheimnis des Bischofs

by saori1202



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saori1202/pseuds/saori1202
Summary: 德扎xTDV   马主教x麻少爷跨作拉郎请注意本篇主要人物：表哥HC x 麻袋少爷赫伯特老父亲Krolock也由表哥伯爵友情串场萨尔茨堡小音乐家友情串场





	Das Geheimnis des Bischofs

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景发生在萨尔茨堡，和德扎的故事同一时间线。  
> 这是一个麻袋赫伯特少爷试图吸马主教的血，  
> 却被马主教迷倒甚至被上的故事。  
> 有车  
> 萨尔茨堡小音乐家友情串场。  
> 马伯爵和马主教在本篇故事中是老相识，（别问我为什么主教会和吸血鬼做朋友）但马伯爵不知道他的宝贝儿子去的是萨尔茨堡，否则他一定会打断赫伯特的腿。  
> 剧情弱智，沙雕，OOC，经不起推敲。  
> 一切OOC都属于我！  
> 一些设定
> 
> 1.吸血鬼吸了人类的血之后普通人会被同化为吸血鬼，但HC受上帝的加护，即使被吸了血也并不会变成吸血鬼。  
> 但他会受一点小影响，比如看见血，人的脖颈也会兴奋。（主教出了名的克制，在这里不会有什么实质影响啦。）
> 
> 反之吸血鬼吸了主教的血也会感到难受。但是我们的赫伯特很迷恋这种又痛又爽的感觉（。
> 
> 2.吸血鬼的体液，（包括血液）对人类都有着春药一般的效果。接触到人类的黏膜或者伤口会产生影响。  
> 普通人无法撑过这样的体液接触，会在春药效果发作之前就变成吸血鬼。  
> 至于HC？HC是特别的。（上帝加护真万能啊
> 
> 3.另一个设定是关于圣水的，一般的情况下吸血鬼碰到圣水身体会融化。但是被HC加护（其实是被干）过的吸血鬼赫伯特并不会因为碰到圣水而融化。  
> 但接触到身体仍会令他感到灼烧般的疼痛。接触的地方会留下印记。

科洛雷多最近感到很头疼。  
他的萨尔茨堡最近不太安宁。先前是因为一个金发小音乐家的到来，把他的主教宫搅得鸡飞狗跳，前前后后闹了一个多月；当科洛雷多渐渐开始变得麻木的时候，他又遇上了另一件倒霉事。

他好像被什么奇怪的人盯上了。

最近的入夜时分，当我们的主教克洛雷多大人例行沐浴完毕，坐在寝室里看书的时候，余光总觉得阳台上有什么东西若隐若现。那似乎是个人影，鬼鬼祟祟的朝着卧室里张望着，只在科洛雷多埋头看书的时候悄悄地探出个脑袋来，科洛雷多一开始是以为自己眼花了，便不做理睬，而阳台上的人影似乎越发的肆无忌惮起来了。有时候不仅露出个脑袋，整个上半身还晃来晃去，人影藏在树冠里以为隐蔽的很好，甚至准确的朝着刚沐浴完的主教大人的胸口扫射炽热的视线。

科洛雷多坐不住了。他决定弄清楚，到底是谁在他的萨尔茨堡，还是主教宫的窗户前装神弄鬼，真是放肆！

这天晚上 科洛雷多沐浴后，早早地熄灭了蜡烛 躺在床上准备装睡，顺手在被子里藏了一把银制匕首。

他静静地躺着，果不其然，没多一会儿他就发觉了阳台外面极其微小的响动。借着月光，科洛雷多发现，那看上去是一个青少年的身影。那人影穿了一件白晃晃的灯笼袖开衫，脚步放得像猫一样轻盈，小心翼翼却又急不可耐。

科洛雷多不动声色的把匕首抓在了手里。

窗户吱呀一声轻响后，被人为的止住了声音。果然是有什么人在惦记着谋他萨尔茨堡大主教的位置，科洛雷多随时准备着将进来的人杀个措手不及。

然而事实却证明科洛雷多失算了。他屏息等了一会儿，发现声音竟然就这么消失了，再看阳台，白色的身影早已无影无踪。

科洛雷多觉得对方看穿了自己的把戏，恼怒的一个打挺坐起来，抄着刀就冲到阳台，可是阳台上空荡荡，哪还有什么白衣影子。再一低头，科洛雷多的眉头忽然拧到了一起。

他发现窗台上躺着一枝百合花。

萨尔茨堡主教宫的屋顶上，赫伯特少爷注视着远处主教卧室里亮起的灯光，开心的扭了两下屁股，伸出尖尖的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

他赫伯特，著名吸血鬼家族克洛克伯爵家的宝贝儿子，早就听说新上任的萨尔茨堡主教英俊非凡。这位主教大人刚上任的时候，消息在他们隔着好几百里地的吸血鬼村都炸开了。全村上下女鬼为他花痴流泪，男鬼个个对他垂涎欲滴。于是赫伯特决定亲自去看看。他爱一切美丽的事物，如果那真是个英俊的主教，能吸上他一口血，那可真是………啧啧！他给老父亲写了封信，告知自己要出远门，随后马不停蹄的赶到了萨尔茨堡。

然而现实在赫伯特来到萨尔茨堡的第一天就给了他沉重的打击————主教宫的大门，外墙，建筑外部，到处都是十字架！这该死的东西让赫伯特难受得睁不开眼。从正门溜进去看来是不可能了，赫伯特悄悄拐入一处墙角，手脚并用的爬上了主教宫的屋顶。

 

科洛雷多一整晚没睡好觉。白天他要去演奏大厅，听听乐师们最近新排练的曲子。

阿科伯爵发现今天的主教大人一点也不在状态，一个上午过去了，他还是没露出一点好脸色。  
偏偏这个时候，他们的萨尔茨堡小音乐家晃着金黄的头发，吵吵嚷嚷的跑过来。

“您觉得我的新曲子怎么样？”  
“......”

“好不好？”

“......”

“您有什么感想吗？”

“......”

“您怎么不说话啊？科洛雷多主教大人？！科洛雷多？！！”

“您········你，你这头·······”

“放肆！”

在某个动物名词还没从我们的小音乐家嘴里跳出来时，科洛雷多却先一步发火了。洛雷多看起来真的心情欠佳，小音乐家倒是一脸懵逼，随后就委屈的叫了起来。

“您怎么能这样！我今天可没做错什么事！您凭什么这么对我？！”

科洛雷多这时才自觉失态，转身就想走，阿科赶紧让小音乐家别说了，试图捂住他的嘴。

“我看您怕不是见鬼了吧？”

科洛雷多听见到见鬼两个字，竟然停住脚步，若有所思的哼了一声。

“是了。”

“？？？您他妈的怎么能这么说我？！”

“科洛雷多你这头驴！！驴！！”

结果某个词还是从小音乐家的嘴里飞了出来。

  后面传来一阵小音乐家的高声抗议，科洛雷多大步离开演奏大厅 ，把情绪都藏起来。留下爆炸的小音乐家和阿科的“算了算了。”

 

主教他没料到，这个白衣人影竟然如此大胆，如此不要脸。当天晚上竟然又来骚扰他科洛雷多的睡眠！他白天被憋了一肚子火，刚躺下发现窗外的影子又大摇大摆的出现了，自以为隐蔽得很好的开始对主教进行肆无忌惮的扫视！

科洛雷多狠狠地捏住被子下的匕首。

今天人影比昨天还要大胆，打开窗户之后轻手轻脚的进了主教的卧室。科洛雷多不动声色的眯着眼，发出沉稳的呼吸声，让他看上去像是已经熟睡了一般。人影猫一般的来到了主教的床前，他驻足看了一会儿，刚伸出一只手——————

科洛雷多猛然伸出一只手，把眼前的人狠狠地拽到自己的床前，随后利落的翻身一压，赫伯特根本没看清眼前发生了什么，自己的视界一阵天旋地转，他的手脚全都被主教钳住，刚抬起头，一把银色的匕首架在了他的脖子上。眼前是主教几乎贴上来的脸。

“谁派你来的。”科洛雷多冷冷的抛出一句。

“诶呀，被发现了........您听我说.....这其实是一个误会..........啊请您把银匕首拿远一点，它太晃眼了..........啊啊啊AHH_________”

科洛雷多听到某个关键信息，忽然皱起眉头，他用力的在赫伯特两颊一捏，赫伯特挣扎着被迫张开了嘴。

 

科洛雷多皱成一团的眉毛微微的向上挑了一下。

“你是吸血鬼？”

 

这时被压在床上的赫伯特苍白的脸上竟然泛起了一丝红晕，他甩了甩被弄乱的银发，把几乎快和科洛雷多贴上的脸别到一旁。

但很快他又把别开的头转了回来，一个好看的笑容从他的嘴角荡漾开来，赫伯特脸上露出一个有些腼腆的微笑。

“您...您离得太近啦。”

科洛雷多觉得一定有什么东西在他脑子里踹了一脚，否则他怎么会觉得自己的心跳似乎漏了半拍。

事情还是变成了现在这样的局面。

科洛雷多拿着十字架，指着赫伯特：“搬把椅子在这里给我老实坐下，你别乱跑，不然我就把你锁在这儿。”

赫伯特老老实实地在椅子上坐下，笑眯眯的看着主教，不安分的腿抖来抖去，脸上的红晕仍然没有消褪。 

看着眼前这个银发小鬼笑眯眯的盯着自己，科洛雷多不知为何忽然觉得有一丝火大。

科洛雷多是知道吸血鬼的存在的，甚至还结识过一位吸血鬼的旧友。但吸血鬼家族世代有自己的活动区域，他的旧友离萨尔茨堡也有相当的距离。萨尔茨堡从未有过吸血鬼活动，眼前这小子又不知是从哪儿冒出来的，放任他这样下去怕不是要威胁到萨尔茨堡住民的安全。他科洛雷多决不能允许此事发生。他打定了主意，要把这小吸血鬼关在他的主教宫里。

“听好了，你在这里老老实实，我便不会对你怎样，但你如果打什么歪主意，想要溜出去......”

“我没说要走啊主教大人。让我留在您这儿吧！我会为您工作的！”

 

第一章end  
嘴上说着要帮主教工作 可吸血鬼白天只能睡觉（


End file.
